It's us, the Druids
by It'smmeeee
Summary: King Arthur gets a visit from a certain group of people who aren't as careful as they should have been about Merlin's secret... oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is just a little idea I've had on my mind for a while- it was inspired by **_**What's in a name? **_**By ****Sydelle Rein****. If you haven't read it, go read it. Now. It's an AMAZING fanfic. Anyways, it inspired this piece. So, enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Not even magic could make me own Merlin… *sniff* **

"_Mer_lin, my decision hasn't changed!" The king repeated for what felt like the billionth time as he walked into the empty throne room.

"But, Arthur-"

"_No. _Guards would be seen as aggression, and we want a peaceful meeting, remember?" Arthur said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"But Dicun-"

"Is a Druid, and therefore will appreciate the peaceful gesture."

"He might as well not be a Druid," Merlin pointed out indignantly. "He's more violent than some knights I've meet, Arthur, and _that's _saying something!"

"Why are you so against me meeting with a Druid leader?" Arthur finally snapped, turning on his manservant. "You're the one who suggested making peace with them in the first place!"

"Not like this!" Merlin retorted. "Not with _Dicun_, of all people! Not to mention, you want to meet with him _alone_! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Despite his… forceful ways," at this Merlin snorted, muttering "Violent, more like," under his breath.

"Despite his forceful ways," Arthur repeated, louder this time. "Dicun has more respect than any other Druid leader. If I can convince him that I want peace for Camelot, the rest of his people will follow his lead willingly."

"Only because they'd be shocked that he hadn't murdered you the moment he saw you!" Merlin retorted, not missing a beat. Arthur gave an exasperated sigh, sitting down in his throne and looking over to his servant.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin asked. Arthur had an insult ready on the tip of his tongue, but froze when he saw the look in Merlin's eyes clearly for the first time. His normally cheerful blue eyes were dark with worry, fear, and dread- a combination not often seen on Merlin's face. (Arthur had to grudgingly admit the man was brave to a fault- not that he'd ever _dare _admit that to Merlin, of course.)

"Arthur?" Merlin prompted, and the king snapped out of his thoughts, embarrassed to have been caught looking like he actually cared about his friend- er, servant.

"Shut up," Arthur grumbled, unable to remember whatever insult he'd previously thought up. Merlin opened his mouth to retort (_because quiet was too much to ask_, Arthur thought irritably) but was interrupted by the door to the throne room opening and a figure stepping in.

The figure in question, between the dark, hooded eyes, clipped beard, and long scar stretching from his jaw to his right eyebrow, could only be one person. Dicun.

Arthur noticed that he fit the descriptions perfectly, watching him carefully as he walked across the almost empty throne room (excluding the king and Merlin, of course) and stopping right before Arthur. He didn't bow.

"Dicun," Arthur greeted, clearing his throat a bit nervously.

"King Arthur," Dicun said coolly. His eyes were hard and cool, matching his voice. Arthur could practically _feel _Merlin shooting him an I-told-you-so look, but Arthur pointedly ignored it.

"You requested my audience?" Dicun asked, a barely concealed edge to his voice. "I assume you want to behead me? Or do you brutally burn people alive now?"

"Nothing like that," Arthur said, faintly offended. Did this man really assume Arthur would have invited him here to kill him? "I want peace between your people and mine."

Arthur wasn't sure what response he was expecting- maybe for Dicun to relax a bit, or nod (surely they wanted peace, too?) but he wasn't expecting Dicun to give out a bark of laughter.

"Peace? _Peace_? You assume much to think that the Druids could ever forgive you for the crimes you've committed, Arthur Pendragon," the man spat.

"I know my father and I committed many injustices against you and your people," Arthur said evenly (the "crimes speech" he _had _expected, so he'd given plenty of thought to what to say.)

"And I'm truly sorry," he continued. "But I wish to put this bloodshed behind us and continue into an age of prosperity and peace."

"Pretty words," the Druid said bitterly, "but pretty words don't bring back the hundreds on innocent people I have seen die at your family's hand, Pendragon." Arthur winced slightly at the reminder, but said nothing as Dicun continued.

"Even if I trusted you- which I don't, mind you- I do not have the authority to give you the Druid's alliance," he said evenly. "I do not lead the Druids."

"Then who does?" Arthur asked incredulously. He'd heard of Dicun's raw power and authority. Who could be higher than him?

"Our lord, Emrys," Dicun informed him. His demeanor altered slightly when he said the man's name- his eyes softened into a look Arthur could only describe as respect, or awe.

"A Druid named Emrys? I've never heard of him," Arthur commented doubtfully.

"He is not strictly a Druid," Dicun admitted. "Emrys is a warlock." Once again, the awed look returned when he said _warlock_. Arthur, on his part, was completely confused. A warlock? What on earth was a warlock? Apparently he said that last part out loud, because Dicun answered him.

"A warlock is a person born with magic," Dicun said scornfully, as if Arthur should have known that.

"So… a sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"No," Dicun snapped. "A sorcerer must learn magic. A warlock is born with it."

"That's impossible," Arthur managed, his mind reeling. It had to be impossible… didn't it?

"Not for our lord," Dicun said, narrowing his eyes dangerously as if Arthur had personally insulted this 'Emrys' man. Arthur tried to sneak a glance at Merlin to see if he was as surprised as Arthur by the news of this 'Emrys,' and was surprised to see Merlin was gone.

_What the… _Arthur thought, scanning the throne room. The king knew one thing for a fact- Merlin hadn't left the room. He was just too loyal, too _Merlin_ to leave his king alone with a potentially dangerous man. No, he was in here somewhere.

_Aha! _Arthur thought triumphantly as he caught sight of Merlin slipping behind a large pillar at the edge of the room. The man was _hiding_. Why on earth would Merlin feel the need to _hide, _Arthur wondered to himself, baffled.

"Why Emrys has spared Camelot is beyond me," Dicun commented. That caught Arthur's attention, and he turned quickly back to his guest.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked carefully. Dicun snorted at his question, as if to say: _Of course you wouldn't know. _

"You honestly think your kingdom, a place of mere stone and earth, could withstand Emrys?" The Druid scoffed. "If he decided to attack, he would level your kingdom easily. He must know what's going on here- the executions- but for some reason he has given your kingdom mercy. That's the only reason I, and many others, also withhold hostility. We follow our lord, and if he sees fit to let you live…" Dicun trailed off and shrugged, as if to say _'What can you do?' _

Arthur, on the other hand, felt incredibly uneasy. There lived a sorcerer- no, warlock- that powerful that had survived his father's mad hunt? He wanted to write Dicun's praise of the man off as over exaggeration, but somehow, the look on Dicun's face said Emrys was as powerful as the Druid claimed.

"Well, he must be far away," Arthur muttered, more to reassure himself than to talk to Dicun, although the Druid heard him anyway.

"Perhaps," the man replied. "It would not be hard to tell."

"How would you be able to tell?" Arthur asked, perking up immediately.

"My magic. If I asked it too, it would easily sense the presence of a man with the power of Emrys," Dicon replied. "How do you think we always recognize him when he comes to our camps?"

"I didn't even know the man existed until ten minutes ago," Arthur grumbled. "Can you… uh, check?" Arthur asked a moment later, louder this time.

"Does our warlock make you nervous, King Arthur?" Dicun asked, his eyes bright with amusement. "You are wise to fear him."

"I fear no man," Arthur denied immediately. "But Camelot's safety is a different matter entirely."

"I told you," Dicun snapped. "If Emrys wanted you dead, believe me, King Arthur- you'd be dead. But yes, I will 'check.' Not for your curiosity's sake, but for my own."

Dicun shut his eyes briefly, then suddenly several things happened at once. First, Arthur caught sight of Merlin trying to sneak over to the door, desperation written clearly on his face. Arthur couldn't believe it- Merlin was leaving him, after all. But before Arthur could call out to him and ask _where exactly he thought he was going_, Dicun's eyes popped open and he spun, also seeing Merlin. Merlin's face paled, while Dicun's eyes shone with what looked like happiness.

Then he did something neither Arthur or (judging by Merlin's shocked expression) Merlin expected. Dicon fell to his knees before Merlin and _bowed. _

"My lord," he said humbly, radiating happiness. Merlin stood frozen, his eyes wide with terror, looking rapidly between the kneeling Dicun and the king on the throne just behind him.

It took a minute for Arthur to realize what was going on. Dicun thought _Merlin _was Emrys? His clumsy, talkative manservant? Arthur couldn't help himself- he burst into laughter.

"_Merlin?_" The king managed through his laughter. "You think _Merlin _is your all-powerful warlock? You've got to be kidding me! Merlin doesn't have magic- I'd have known!" His laughter slowly faded when he realized Dicun had turned to him, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You _dare _insult Emrys?" The Druid asked, his voice dangerously low as he took a threatening step toward Arthur.

"That's not Emrys, that's Merlin," the king argued. "He can barely walk over threshold without tripping, let alone perform magic!"

"How dare you!" Dicun roared, moving toward Arthur with a furious fire in his eyes. He was stopped by none other than the clumsy servant himself, who darted in front of Dicun quickly (later Arthur would wonder how he'd moved across the room so fast.)

"No!" He cried quickly, holding both hands up to stop Dicun. The Druid froze immediately, although he was obviously still mad.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur hissed at the same time as Dicun said, "My lord, he insulted you!"

"Yeah, he does that," Merlin reassured the Druid. "It's ok, he doesn't know."

"Know what?!" Arthur cried, incredulous. Was Merlin really going to play along with this stupid act?!

"Why do you protect him?" The Druid asked, looking frustrated.

"Because he's the Once and Future King," Merlin responded. "Just trust me, Dicun."

"_What _on _earth _are you talking about?" Arthur cried. Both Druid and servant ignored him.

"Always, my lord," the Druid said. "If you say he is the Once and Future King, I believe you."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Arthur cried, frustrated. Once again, he was ignored.

"Go tell the Druids that Camelot is at peace with them," Merlin commanded. Arthur was stunned. Did _Merlin _really just tell the feared _Dicun _what to do?

"Yes, Emrys," the Druid said, giving a brief bow again. Wait a minute- Dicun was _listening _to him? "It has been an honor to meet you."

"The time of Albion is near," Merlin promised. The words only confused Arthur further, but apparently they meant a lot to Dicun, whose eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes, lord," he said, practically oozing happiness. He did that bobbing bow thing again, and then disappeared.

"Merlin," Arthur said slowly. "_What. Just. Happened?_" Merlin took a deep sigh and turned to his king, his face pale with fear.

"Arthur- I- I mean- I promise I never-"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Just _tell _me."

"Ok," Merlin gulped. "So, there's this prophecy…"

Yes, I'm going to be mean and stop there :P This is really just supposed to be a quick one-shot, but if you guys want more, let me know! If enough people want more, I'll turn it into a two or three-shot. Also, I know Dicun may have been a little over the top, but sometimes I just really want someone to point out how powerful Merlin is in front of Arthur, you know? Anyways, reviews are loved! Until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I think every single person who reviewed asked for a chapter two, so here you go! Can I just quickly say thanks? The encouraging reviews and amazing support I got for just chapter one was incredible :) I've never gotten so much feedback in only a couple days, so it was just amazing and made my day. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, BBC owns Merlin. One day, though… *laughs madly* **

Arthur stared at his servant, shocked to silence as Merlin explained his true identity and abilities. How he used his powers to protect the royal family. How he had received a prophecy.

Thankfully, Merlin didn't elaborate much. He told Arthur he'd saved his life before, but not when or how. He seemed to sense that Arthur was struggling to absorb this new information as it was, and didn't press his luck.

Arthur was praying for the whole thing to be a bad dream, or a lame joke. Merlin, a sorcerer- no, worse, a warlock (at least, according to Dicun.)

"Sire?" Merlin asked hesitantly, and Arthur realized that, for the time being, he was done explaining. The sudden silence in the throne room was almost suffocating, and the king desperately wished he were anywhere but here.

"No," Arthur finally said. "If this was true, you wouldn't have come to Camelot." The raw desperation in his voice was painfully obvious- he _needed _Merlin to be wrong.

"I told you," Merlin said. "Destiny."

"No!" Arthur spluttered in frustration, anger surging through him and replacing the numb horror that had previously overcome him. "This can't be right!"

Merlin, a warlock? No. _No. _He stood up from his throne, pacing in front of his rather nervous-looking manservant. People who practiced magic were evil- wasn't that what he'd always been taught?

But Merlin… Merlin couldn't be evil… could he? Arthur gave a growl of frustration, not even sure who he was angry at- Merlin, or himself. Really, it was obvious now. It explained everything. How could he have been so _stupid_? How could he not have realized the truth sooner?

Even as he mentally cursed himself, Arthur knew the answer to the silent question. He hadn't seen it because he hadn't wanted to. Before, things had been simple. Magic was evil, it had to be eliminated- it was black and white, clear as day. But now this new information had the line blurred between black and white, adding in gray and silver.

_Good Magic_? It wasn't possible… was it?

At the thought, a memory nagged him, and he recalled the orb of light that had helped him escape the spiders so many years ago.

"It was you," Arthur blurted out dryly, knowing it sounded impossible. Merlin had been _dying_. Yet he knew it was true.

"What was me?" Merlin asked, shifting uncomfortably. _All these years, _Arthur thought bitterly. _My manservant has been living a double life right under my nose. _

"The light in the cave, with the spiders. When I was getting a cure for you," Arthur explained, watching Merlin's expression carefully.

"Oh, _that_. Yeah," he muttered, making Arthur wonder what other adventures Merlin hadn't told him about.

"Who else knows?" Arthur asked, collapsing back into his throne, feeling drained.

"Um, not a lot of people. Gaius-"

"Of course," Arthur interjected dryly. "Gaius is lucky my father never found out. Who else?"

"Will knew, before he died. And Lancelot-"

"_Lancelot _knew?" Arthur interrupted, unable to stop the wave of hurt that washed through him. Merlin had trusted Lancelot with his secret, but not Arthur?

"I didn't tell him," Merlin said quickly, as if reading his friend's mind. "He saw me, when he fought the griffin."

"You killed the griffin too, didn't you?" Arthur asked, and Merlin's uncertain laugh was enough of an answer.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur asked, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "Has there been any villain or threat I, or any of my knights, have successfully defeated without _any _aid from you?"

"No help from me at all?"

"None."

"Um…"

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur cried, staring at him. "Please tell me you're joking. Have I done _anything_?!"

"Oh, yeah, loads," Merlin said, a little too quickly.

"It's like I've been in your little daycare ever since we meet!" Arthur grumbled, feeling rather disoriented. Merlin bit his lip to hide back his smirk, although he still wasn't meeting Arthur's gaze.

"I'll listen, you know," Merlin blurted suddenly.

"What?"

"If you have me… you know, executed," Merlin's voice broke on the last word, but he took a deep breath and continued. "If you decide to have me arrested and…" he couldn't make himself say the word again, but Arthur heard it anyway. He knew exactly what Merlin was trying to say- _If you turn on me, if you pick the laws over our friendship, I won't fight you. I won't escape. I'll respect your judgment. _

It was such a _Merlin _thing to say that any image Arthur had of his friend- no, servant- as an evil sorcerer disappeared.

_How much do you really know about him, though? He's a liar! He'll take advantage of any trust or mercy and kill you! _Protested a voice in Arthur's head as he hesitated. It was funny- the voice sounded kind of like Uther. Arthur supposed it _was _something his father would have said, and the realization stopped him cold.

He was debating what to do with Merlin, his… dare he say it? His friend. His best friend- more of a brother, really (although Arthur would deny even _thinking _such a thing later!) He sounded like his father.

Hadn't Arthur always said that he wasn't his father? That he wasn't blinded by fear; that he wouldn't kill innocent people?

And what was Merlin, if not innocent? Dicun's words echoed in his head- _If Emrys wanted you dead, believe me, King Arthur- you'd be dead. _Merlin had had every chance to kill him, and had taken none of them. He'd _saved _his life, for goodness sake!

Could Arthur really send him to his death for a crime he hadn't committed?

"Uh, sire?" Merlin asked, twisting the hem of his jacket nervously. "Are you going to… you know…"

Arthur's eyes flashed over to the door. The guards were only a call away, just outside the throne room- a few words, and Merlin was a goner.

But there were also no witnesses in the room. He had the option to let his friend go, turn a 'blind eye.' Maybe even one day change Camelot's attitude (and laws) toward sorcery.

There had never really been a choice, if Arthur was being honest with himself. His mind was made up.

The guards were staying right where they were.

** I hope that was a satisfying follow-up :) I was really worried about writing this, because I was scared I wouldn't get Arthur's attitude right (too angry, not angry enough, too forgiving, etc.) So, please leave me a review and let me know if I did all right! Until next time! **


End file.
